The Guardian Of Fira
by Kaikee
Summary: The ninjas are pushed to over a ledge. Where they are teleported to New dimensions. Kai is teleported to the World of Fira. A world where the people worship him as a ancient guardian that will save their Empress Kalama. Will Kai save her in time. Will he want to leave.


Hello Hi,

Here is the Prologue of the Guardian of Fira. Hope you Like it.

"The dance between Darkness and Light will always remain"

~C. Joybell C.

Long before time had a number…. A large Island sat in the cold blue ocean, This Landmass was given the name: Panerai. It was covered lush green forests and snow covered mountains. It had vast deserts and villages made of ember. Panerai was ruled by two sisters. Who ruled with grace and humility.

The oldest sister was named Aonani. She has given the nickname The Light of Panerai. Aonani was beautiful. Kind-hearted and well loved. She rumoured to represent The Peace, love and hope of the people of Panerai.

Her younger sister was named Corvina. She has given the nickname The Darkness of Panerai. Corvina had raven coloured hair, She was quiet and often forgotten (even by her sister) She was rumoured to represent: The Hatred, death and War of the people of Panerai (but that was never confirmed).

After years of ruling together, Corvina grew jealous of her sister. Much like day and night, People worshipped Aonani and they seemed to despised Corvina. They called her Evil and the root of all evil.

All Corvina ever wanted was to be loved and the only way to do that is if Aonani went away…. For good….. So Corvina tried to overthrow her sister, but Aonani proved that to be nearly impossible. Deeply saddened by her darling younger sister's actions Aonani was forced to lock her sister way in a tomb only to be opened by someone truly evil enough.

An uneasy peace fell over Panerai. At first, the people were happy even glad that Corvina was locked way but when they saw their ruler that seem to change. Her once beautiful emerald green eyes now a dull grey. Her young flawless complexion now hollow and sunken in. Her radiant smile now replaced will a sombre frown.

Aonani thought at first it was a good idea in the moment but now she realizes she cannot rule without her younger Sister.

You can't have Light without Darkness.

You can't have Day without Night

You can't have Aonani with Corvina.

Aonani decided to split Panerai into three different nations. She went to the Mountains where it is winter all year long. She named this new nation Eirlys. Aonani created a ruler out of ice and snow. She granted her the ability to control and manipulate Ice. She also got the power freeze things by touching it. She named the new ruler of Eirlys: Neve. Aonani took a step back and marvelled at her creation. Neve got to work ruling over new Nation. The new people of Eirlys will love Aonani but they are happy with the new ruler they got.

The next nation Aonani created was the earth nation. She dubbed it: Scur. She created a new ruler out of clay, dirt and sand. She named her new Creation Geaa. She gave Geaa the power of Earth and Fertility. Aonani watched as her people accepted Gea as their new ruler.

The final Nation on Panerai was the Fire Nation. She named it Fira. Aonani created a new ruler out of ashes and embers. This ruler was given the power of Fire. She named her Kalama. Aonani knew that Kalama would be her favourite.

Aonani wanted to create two more nations but had no more room on the island. She created a city in the sky and in the ocean.

The city in the sky was named. She created a ruler out of lighting and storm clouds. She named her Noelani. Noelani created her new people out of storm clouds. Aonani watched as Noelani happily became the New ruler of The City in the skies.

Aonani started to grow weak, creating life was draining her power but she powered through it.

The city in the ocean was named Oceania. She created a new ruler out of Seafoam. She dubbed this new ruler to be named Caspian. Caspian created his new people also out of seafoam.

With all the new Nations in place, Aonani fell into a deep sleep.

Aonani awoke to Panerai in turmoil. Her sister had been released by the ruler of Oceania. She never thought she could have created something so evil.

Caspian the youngest "Child" grew tired of being good. So he set out to release the darkness form her tomb. Full of gratitude Corvina gave Caspian a weapon of mass chaos. Caspian tried it out on his unsuspecting sisters.

With the weapon, Caspian flattened Panerai to where nothing was standing. Kalama decides to banish Caspian to Neitherlands, A land where your worst fear is manifested all around you.

Caspian was banished, and the uneasy peace fell of Panerai. The five Sister decided to leave Panerai and rebuild their nations in another dimension.

After her daughters left. Aonani didn't have enough energy to rebuild Panerai. Corvina came up with the idea make four golden weapons that have the power create.

The Two sisters got to work build four golden weapons. Once finished They gave them to an avid follower of them. With the weapons in the trusted hand of the follower. The two sisters disappeared for what seemed like years.

Aonani was awoken when a young boy called upon her to give him the strength to fight his father. Aonani grated the power of the Golden Warrior. As an added favour she gave the boys friends Elemental powers as well:

She gave the passionate hothead the element of Fire and dubbed him the Guardian of Fira. The Warrior destined to her Daugther form her Water Tomb.

Aonani grew weaker every day. She called out to the boy she gave the golden power to. She called them to a ledge. She watched the gather to the edge, looking down at the portal to the other dimension. With the last bit of her power... She pushed them off...


End file.
